<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Squeak by wambamshangalang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261506">Squeak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wambamshangalang/pseuds/wambamshangalang'>wambamshangalang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mutual Pining, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wambamshangalang/pseuds/wambamshangalang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Shane finds out something interesting about Ryan, and decides to poke at it some more.<br/>(This is a tickle fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Squeak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary:  Shane finds out something interesting about Ryan, and decides to poke at it some more.<br/>
(This is a tickle fic) </p><p>Word count: 3,754</p><p> </p><p>  Despite the fact that they haven’t even gone to lunch yet, it has been a long day at work and Ryan is tired. Maybe staying up into the wee small hours of the morning editing the latest episode of Unsolved had something to do with it, but the episode had to be finished today if it was going to be uploaded on time. Still, Ryan is exhausted. He stretches out behind himself in his chair, just as he sees Shane approaching with two more cups of coffee in hand. Shane puts one of the cups next to Ryan’s computer and sits down at his own desk with a dramatic sigh.</p><p>  “Thanks, big guy.” Ryan acknowledges as he sips from the hot cup greedily. “I think I’m almost done with this, if you want to go grab some grub soon.”</p><p>  Shane pushes his feet off the floor in order to quickly scoot his office chair towards Ryan’s desk, looking over his shoulder at the laptop screen. He reaches in front of Ryan to do some clicking around and to examine the work that Ryan has done. After a few moments he takes on a mock affronted look and turns to face Ryan, Startlingly close to Ryan’s face. Close enough that Ryan could count all of his freckles if he wanted to. Which he doesn’t.</p><p>   “You took out my bit!” He accuses in false alarm, making Ryan wheeze out a laugh. </p><p>  “I didn’t take it out,” Ryan assures him then continues, “I shortened it. It was 7 minutes long. I only kept the parts that were funny.”</p><p>  “The whole thing was funny, I am a comedic genius.” Shane deadpans causing Ryan to break into another fit of giggles.</p><p>  “Sure man,” he jokes through his laughter, “and I’m America’s Next Top Model.” Ryan was ready to go and get something to eat, he hadn’t had much for breakfast this morning. He puts his coffee back on the desk and contorts his body backward again, arms reaching back and up for one more satisfying stretch.</p><p>  He didn’t see it coming when Shane reached out towards him to pinch him in the side, and maybe if he had been more prepared he could have schooled his reaction back a few notches, but as that jolt of electricity hit him he let out a very high pitched, and very loud squeak. He jolts so hard he nearly falls out of his chair, and every eye in the office looks over toward him at once. As soon as Ryan can regain his balance, he ducks low into a crouched ball in his chair in an attempt to hide from the prying eyes of the room. He tries to wrest off the burn he can already feel crawling up his neck onto his face, but that is made impossible by the fact that he can see Shane staring at him in his peripheral vision.  </p><p>  The silence stretches on for a couple of unbearable seconds as Ryan avoids looking over at Shane. Shane, who is holding back a fit of laughter and staring at Ryan as if he just told him a secret, and grew a second head at the same time. When he finally does speak it’s quiet, only loud enough for Ryan to hear. </p><p>“What was that all about, little guy?” His tone is friendly and well-meaning, but teasing all the same, and Ryan is growing more and more flustered under his attentive gaze. He finally gathers enough of his pride and willpower to lift his head back up and glare in Shane’s direction, though any heat from his look is gone as his cheeks are pink and he’s fighting back a shy yet persistent smile.</p><p>  “Shut up, Shane.” He responds, much less cool and collected than Shane had been. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Defensively stumbles out of him next followed by “You just surprised me is all.” And one last “Shut up.” For good measure.</p><p>  Shane starts laughing now, like he just can’t stop himself, and Ryan rolls his eyes and stands up.</p><p>  “Whatever, let's just go get food. Chipotle?” He suggests, hoping desperately for Shane to drop the issue. Shane obliges and stands up as well, though he was still giggling. They walk out of the office and eventually, the moment is seemingly forgotten. They get burritos and talk about where they’d like to shoot if they get the opportunity for their next season of Supernatural.</p><p>  Back at the office for the rest of the day Ryan has a hard time focusing. It’s not like it hadn’t crossed his mind before, but after the incident today all he can think about is Shane. Shane, and his big, huge, stupid hands, that are just stupid and huge enough to fit on his big, huge, stupid body.</p><p>  Ryan’s in trouble now, because the last thing you need when you’re at work is to be hit with a massive lee mood, as you sit right next to your massive best friend who you happen to have a massive crush on. And who you would love to be absolutely wrecked by, oh my God Ryan needs to get it together. He can’t be thinking about this in the office.</p><p>“...Right, buddy? ...Ryan?” Ryan snaps out of the trance he must have slipped into staring at his computer screen to see not only Shane looking at him expectantly, but also Curly standing next to Shane’s desk, staring at him with this knowing look as if he’d just been caught doing something naughty as a child. Apparently they had been having a conversation, and Ryan didn’t realize he was a part of it. </p><p>  “Huh? Sorry, what?” Ryan stutters out, having missed completely what was being discussed here. </p><p>  “Are you doing alright, man? You seem pretty distracted.” Shane asks, looking at Ryan with obvious curiosity and subtle worry. Ryan blinks at him. What exactly is he supposed to say? That he’s fine, he just couldn’t stop thinking about how it would feel to be pinned down and demolished with light touches from his best friend? His face was heating up for the second time today. Man, does Ryan have an awful poker face. </p><p>“I’m fine! I was a little distracted just thinking about this shoot we have scheduled for next week.” Shane knows Ryan incredibly well at this point, and Ryan knows Shane well enough to know that Shane can see right through him. </p><p>  “Oh, well that’s what Curly and I were just talking about!” He says cheerily anyway, obviously not buying what Ryan is selling, but seemingly going with it for now. Ryan pays attention now to the rest of the conversation, steadfastly not allowing his mind to wander for the rest of the work day, out of fear of embarrassment.</p><p>———————————————-</p><p>  That evening, Shane and Ryan are having a movie night back at Shane’s apartment, as they often do on Friday nights. The movie: Jaws. As they have both seen it multiple times they spend most of the movie bantering and cracking stupid jokes as they share a bucket of popcorn. The movie ends and Ryan gets up to grab them each a beer from Shane’s fridge. </p><p>  “I wanna ask you something.” Shane says casually as Ryan reenters the room. </p><p>  “Shoot.” Ryan responds. He’s standing in front of the couch, putting down the two bottles he just retrieved on the table. Just as he puts the drinks down, he feels Shane’s finger jab into the soft flesh of his side. </p><p>  And it happens again. Ryan squeaks, turns red, and shoots back down onto the sofa. He glares at Shane this time immediately, but he doesn’t make eye contact.</p><p>“Shaaane!” Ryan yells at him, a nervous smile pulling at his lips and red flush fully covering his face now. In his head he’s already panicking. Shane’s laughing again and looking at him like he’s trying to solve a puzzle.</p><p>“See, what’s up with that? Obviously I understand the reaction, though I didn’t realize you were so ticklish, what I don’t get is why you’re so embarrassed?”</p><p>“I am not embarrassed!” Ryan quickly defends, but he’s sure he’s turned a shade darker at hearing The Word spoken aloud. From Shane’s lips. </p><p>  “You are!” Shane responds, smiling widely. “You’re turning 50 Shades of Pink over here! I thought it might have been from the attention in the office before, but I wouldn’t have gotten the same reaction right now if that were the case.” </p><p>  Ryan scoffs and looks away. He needs to come up with something to say that won’t give him away, and that he can get through without stuttering like an absolute fool.</p><p>  “I’m not man, you just startled me, that’s all.” It wasn’t very convincing, but silence feels more damning than anything right now.</p><p>  “You’re not what?” Shane was asking, “Embarrassed? Because you shouldn’t be, but it seems like you are. Or ticklish?” There it is again, “because you’re obviously very ticklish.” Oh my God. </p><p>  “Stop that!”</p><p>  “Stop what?”</p><p>  “Saying it!”</p><p>  “Saying what?”</p><p>  Ryan opens his mouth to keep going, the quick back and forth banter they’re so used to, but he can’t say anything. So he closes his mouth and covers his face, falls back against the couch cushions and growls in frustration, though horrifyingly it comes out more like a whine than anything.</p><p>  He can’t look at Shane. However, he can feel the amusement rolling off of him. He can hear the pieces clicking into place in his mind. This is Ryan’s worst nightmare, and he wishes silently nothing more than for the floor to open up and swallow him whole.</p><p>  That’s when Shane’s hand is suddenly placed on Ryan’s knee. Ryan peeks out from behind his hands to look at it, just sitting there, unthreatening. Shane doesn’t even have to move before Ryan is hidden behind his hands again, tiny breathy laughs already escaping from him. The nervous and flustered energy he gives off is almost palpable and Shane can’t stop himself from laughing.  </p><p>  “Dude, come on.” He manages to get out, speaking softly. “I’m not even doing anything to you yet.” That word ‘yet’ echoes around Ryan’s brain, anticipation and humiliation growing so steadily that it’s pulling even more giggles from his mouth, and to Shane it sounds like magic. “Oh my God..” Shane continues in awe before suddenly he lifts Ryan up and spins his tiny frame so he’s lying longways on the couch. Shane straddles his waist as Ryan squeaks and refuses to uncover his face with his hands. “You are just too cute for your own good.”</p><p>  Shane begins lifting the soft fabric of Ryan’s t-shirt up, slowly dragging it along his skin and exposing his toned but soft tummy. He positions his fingers on top of it and Ryan realizes, once again, just how large Shane’s hands are proportionally compared to Ryan. The pads of Shane’s long fingers start drumming softly, like he’s playing a little beat, and Ryan dissolves into giggles as he struggles between his current position of keeping his face in his hands and the desperate urge to paw at Shane’s forearms. Shane moves slowly and deliberately, completely fixated on Ryan and his reactions.</p><p>  “You haven’t asked me to stop.” Shane says, and it isn’t a question. Ryan can only giggle helplessly as his best friend and crush slowly pieces together his biggest secret, as the fingers on his stomach don’t stop. They don’t speed up, they don’t slow down, they just keep up the drumming consistently. “Ryan? Is there a reason you haven’t asked me to stop?” Shane starts drumming a little faster here, maddeningly soft and repetitive touches coming down rhythmically onto Ryan’s sensitive skin.</p><p>  But he couldn’t answer if he wanted to, so he just laughs, shyly and frantically in a stream that he has no control over.</p><p>  “Hm?” Shane presses on, growing more and more comfortable in this role, teasing the hell out of Ryan and seeing just how flustered and sensitive he could get him. “Does it tickle, Ryan?”</p><p>  “Oh my God,” Ryan groans through his laughter, “Shut up, Shane.”</p><p>  At this point Shane digs in, his fingers working quickly into the sides and sensitive little tummy of Ryan and the dam is broken as loud panicked laughter rings out through Shane’s apartment. He works his thumbs into the muscles at Ryan’s sides and softly skitters his nails along a spot right under Ryan’s naval. </p><p>  “What! Shut up?” Shane asks, accusatory, as he reduces Ryan to a puddle. “You’re in no position to be so rude here, buddy. Not when you’re soo sooo ticklish.” That’s it, there’s no denying it now. Ryan’s secret is definitely out. Shane knows, he knows exactly what that word is doing to him. All he can do is laugh and shake his head desperately, but he knows there isno way to save his pride now. Shane sees him shake his head and he decides to try something else.</p><p>  “No? You’re shaking your head no?” Shane reaches up to Ryan’s hands and peels them off of his face, pinning them both above his head in just one of his own. Ryan’s eyes widen looking at Shane and he shakes his head some more, avoiding eye contact all he can. Shane’s fingers slow.</p><p>  “No what? No you’re not ticklish?” Shane stops tickling but he doesn’t move off of Ryan or let go of his wrists. “Look me in the eye and tell me you’re not ticklish.” </p><p>  Ryan calms his breathing over a few seconds and eventually locks eyes with Shane, who is looming over him with his left hand still on Ryan’s stomach. He summons his best air of defiance in the given situation, his face and neck stained red from laughter and embarrassment.</p><p>  “I’m not.” He says, voice as firm as he could possibly get it. Shane’s grip tightens and his eyes narrow.</p><p>  “You’re not what?” He demands, and waits for a response. Ryan stares for as long as he can, but eventually breaks eye contact. Shane chuckles, and Ryan notes that the laughter radiates warmth and fondness as opposed to judgement. “You can’t even say it. Is that what you were telling me not to say? Tickle? Is the word tickle just a little too much for little Ryan to handle?”</p><p>  And suddenly Shane lets go of Ryan’s wrists, but the smaller man has no time to cover his face again as Shane’s hands are promptly shoved into his underarms, fingers moving a mile a minute. Ryan slams his arms down, and immediately knows he’s fallen for the oldest trick in the book. </p><p>  “Oh look what you’ve done!” Shane exclaims dramatically, “You’ve trapped my hands! I suppose we’ll be stuck here forever won't we?” He wiggles his fingers around as Ryan laughs loud and bright. Ryan has no wits about him as he goes through a varying series of emotions. Yes, this is everything he’s ever wanted. He’s also never been so mortified in all his life. Part of him knows that Shane will not judge him for this or look at him differently, but part of him also knows that he’ll never hear the end of this. </p><p>  Part of him is excited for that.</p><p>  Shane eventually starts moving back down from Ryan’s underarms, small pokes into his rib cage making him jerk and into his stomach and sides eliciting yips and squeals of laughter from him, but then Shane’s hands land to rest on top of Ryan’s hipbones and the smaller man freezes in place and his eyes widen to about half the size of his head. Shane makes eye contact with him. The smirk as he marks Ryan’s reaction, looks at his own hand placement, and understands exactly what’s about to happen here could have killed Ryan on the spot.</p><p>  “Oh?” Shane asks innocently to Ryan, and the man under him begins to squirm and push half heartedly at Shane’s chest. “What’s the matter Ryan?” He doesn’t move away from Ryan’s sensitive hip bones as he waits for a response. Ryan swallows heavily, like a cartoon character in great danger, and the nervous giggles again find themselves cascading out of his mouth. He has no pride left anyway, he figures if there’s a time to plead it’s now. </p><p>  “Shaane,” his voice comes out small and hoarse from laughter “please no. I— I’m too-,” but he just can’t make himself say it. </p><p>  “Too what?” Shane punctuates his question with a flex of his fingers. “Little guy is too ticklish in this spot? Little angel can’t handle a little bit of tickling?” The angel part he didn’t mean to say, and maybe Shane goes a little pink himself, but Ryan is far too lost in his flustered state to notice. “How about this. Do you want me to stop? If you tell me that you want me to stop tickling you, I will stop tickling you.”</p><p>  But Ryan doesn’t want that. So he doesn’t say anything.</p><p>  “You like being tickled.” And there it is. It’s not as if that wasn’t already obvious at this point, but having it confronted makes Ryan feel like his heart is going to explode from his chest. “You’re loving this. If you wanted to be tickled so badly, you could have just asked.” Shane’s teasing is relentless, and soon his fingers are too, and he pinches all along Ryan’s overly sensitive hip bones.</p><p>  Ryan screams out a laugh that is just so genuine and so childlike, that Shane lets out an audible “aw.”  He scratches into the hollows of Ryan’s hip bones, successfully holding down the thrashing and screeching man underneath him as he is, of course, very small.</p><p>   “Tickle, tickle, tickle..” Shane teases evilly as Ryan absolutely loses his mind underneath him, and Shane is met with a chorus of sputtering, small ‘no’s’ and frantic ‘Shane, Shane, Shane Shaaane, Shane’s’. </p><p>  “And to think,” Shane mock ponders as he tweaks the bones from top to bottom, not staying in one place for too long as to keep Ryan absolutely hysterical. “All this time we’ve been hunting ghosts, huh? Ghouls! To think you’d be taken down by the Tickle Monster!” Shane moves off of Ryan’s left hip with his left hand, only to stick one long squirming finger directly into his little innie belly button. </p><p>   “Noooo!” Ryan cries out in distress, and it’s so adorable that Shane once again starts laughing along with him. He can tell that Ryan might be reaching his limit though, so he decides it’s probably time for the grand finale. He takes the hem of Ryan’s shirt and folds it up fully, his tummy now fully exposed and at Shane’s mercy, and he looks Ryan directly in the eye.</p><p>  “Are you ready, little guy?” He asks, the mischief in his eyes absolutely unmatched as he lowers his head down towards Ryan’s stomach a small amount, enough for Ryan to immediately understand his implications and starts to squirm uncontrollably. </p><p>  “No! No Sha-Shane wait no no no..” but it was too late for Ryan to be saved. Shane made a big show of taking a big breath of air, lowered his lips right over top of Ryan’s sensitive little naval, and blew a huge raspberry that absolutely sent Ryan manic. Shane spent the next twenty seconds absolutely wrecking Ryan as he alternated teeny tiny raspberries and teeny tiny nibbles all over his tummy, sides and ribs.</p><p>  Shane then got up from his place on top of Ryan, helped move the man so he was sitting up straight in the corner of the couch, and left him still giggling and and fighting off phantom touches as he went to the kitchen to get Ryan a glass of water.</p><p>  He gave Ryan the water, which he accepted and sipped quietly, his knees pulled up to his chest on the couch, face still red and with a shy smile. Shane sat down next to Ryan and neither of them said anything for a moment. </p><p>  “Shane..” Ryan started, but he trailed off seemingly at a loss for words. </p><p>  “Listen,” Shane spoke instead to fill the silence, “This isn’t something I would ever make fun of you for. I’ll tease you about it surely, as long as it doesn’t upset you, but I would never make fun of you for something you like. Especially something as adorable as this.” Shane seemed to be the nervous one now, one hand up scratching the back of his neck. “Let me know if I crossed a line or made you uncomfortable, and we never have to talk about it again.”</p><p>  “No!” Ryan exclaimed, a bit too hastily, and Shane turned quickly to face him. “Uh.. no, dude just- I... ugh” Ryan made a frustrated sound and blushed again, burying his face briefly into a couch cushion. “That.. isn’t it at all. That was fun and it’s... fuck. I’ve. Wanted you to do that. For a long time.” </p><p>  Shane didn’t respond for a few moments, trying to sift through all of the information he was receiving. </p><p>  “You’ve wanted.. me to do that for a long time? Like, me specifically?” Ryan paled as he realized the implications of his words. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it again. He had to say something, and when he finally did it came out as a mumble, a voice smaller than Shane has ever heard from him, which broke his heart a little bit.</p><p>  “Yeah.” Ryan began mentally going through the process of grieving his friendship with Shane. What was work going to be like now? Humiliating. Will they have to cancel the show, will Shane tell him he wants to quit Unsolved? How will he explain this to their coworkers? The fans? Ryan could feel tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, as if this moment could become any more mortifying. </p><p>  “Hey, well then you could’ve just asked.” Shane replies after a few moments and Ryan... what? Ryan looks over at Shane, searching for a joke, or for anger, for any negative emotion but there was nothing there. Just Shane, with his big huge stupid smile. And Shane’s leaning closer to him, just a little bit. And he looks nervous, just a little bit. “Can I kiss you, Ryan?” He asks, and he doesn’t break eye contact.</p><p>  If Shane squeaks a tiny bit when Ryan leans up toward him and closes the distance, Ryan doesn’t make fun of him for it. Though, maybe he teases him about it from time to time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who commented on this work! Your kind words have been so encouraging to me, this is the first time I’ve ever written fanfiction and the first time I’ve ever shared my writing on a public forum like this, so it means the world that people take the time to encourage each other in their creative works here. </p><p>My goal is always to improve upon my writing and to provide entertainment for other people to enjoy, and I feel like I can do that here! I’m excited to create more works in the future :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>